


Temper Temper

by ragewerthers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tickling, Ukai is a butt, Ukai learns not to be a butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: During practice one too many questions from Takeda leads to Ukai shouting at him.  It's a mistake he instantly realizes and he only hopes that he'll be able to make this right as quick as possible.





	Temper Temper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu! fic and i'm really excited to be a part of this fandom now! I realize that I'm suuuper late to the party, but I'm enjoying it and all of these lovely characters! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed getting to delve into a new fandom!
> 
> You can also find me at ragewerther.tumblr.com!

“- isn’t that right, Ukai-kun?!”

“Huh?” the coach of Karasuno asked as he took his eyes away from the practice in front of him to glance at his boyfriend.  He’d just been analyzing the movement of Asahi’s latest spike maneuver when Takeda had interrupted him…  _ again. _

It really wasn’t anything new, but this had to be the tenth or eleventh time in no less than twenty minutes and honestly… it was starting to grate on Ukai’s nerves.

He’d had another early morning, a dull work day and now all he wanted to do was focus, but his thoughts kept getting interrupted with questions and comments from the other man and they were beginning to create a budding headache that seemed hell bent on settling in his temples.

Ukai would’ve been happy to go over everything with the man  _ after _ practice.  However, Takeda seemed unable to just let him do his job for two seconds and honestly it was started to grate every last nerve in his body.

“I was just saying that the way Asahi and Suga are starting to sync up more is incredible!” Takeda chirped enthusiastically, looking over his notes as Ukai sighed and turned his attention back to the practice, trying to keep his temper in check.

_ ‘Keep your temper, Ukai.  He’s just excitable.’  _ he thought to himself, trying to refocus on the practice… which lasted all of no seconds.

“They’re really going to be formidable in the next match!”

_ Keep your temper, Ukai. _

“Isn’t that the technique that you were talking about last practice?  The one where Sugawara aims slightly higher for Asahi?”

_ Keep…. Keep your temper, Ukai. _

“Do you think that it’s reaching where you need it to?”

_ Keep.  Your. Temper.  Ukai!!! _

“I was looking over a few things from the last match and I thi-,”

“SHUT UP, SENSEI!” Ukai finally shouted, his outburst echoing off the walls of the small gymnasium as he turned narrowed eyes back to the teacher, his temper finally getting the better of him.

Takeda sat there with a look of shock over his features, brown eyes wide with surprise.

“I-I… I was just tryin-...,” Takeda stuttered, but it only served to make Ukai snap again.

“I don’t  _ care _ !  I just want to watch them practice for a second without getting your secondhand comments!  I need to focus if we’re going to win our next match and you constantly interrupting my thoughts isn’t helping so just be  _ quiet _ !”

As soon as he said the last word he regretted everything that had tumbled out of his mouth and if he could’ve he would’ve gladly reached out and pulled them back.  However, the damage was done and he could see it plainly before him in the way Takeda’s shoulders fell, his eyes refusing to look at him.

Without another word Takeda stood, obviously flustered, and quickly made his way to the exit, tripping over himself slightly before disappearing out of the door and leaving behind a decidedly far too quiet gym.

Turning his head slightly, Ukai could see that not only had he managed to hurt his boyfriend, but he’d managed to do it in front of everyone.

Looking over at the players he could see Suga was looking at the door Takeda had just recently exited, a frown on his features.

Meanwhile, he felt other eyes boring into him.  Unmistakably from Daichi and Asahi.

He groaned and glanced back at the glaring third years.

“What are you all lookin’ at?  Keep running those drills!” he shot back, getting a feeble reply from his team before they went back to their original practice though not without a few more glares sent his way as if marking him for his cruel behavior.

Ukai glanced back at the door to ignore them.  Really it hadn’t been that mean of him, had it?  Yes he’d regretted saying it, but… was it really so bad?  He’d yelled at the students a number of times and none of them had ever gotten this upset.

Though… generally when he shouted he tried to give it a good reason.  To make them pay attention, to keep them focused.

When he’d snapped at Takeda it hadn’t been with either of those things.  Only his own bad temper getting in the way.

Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

Looking next to him on the bench he saw a notebook stuffed to the brim with papers and neat, familiar scribbling all over it.

Picking it up he realized it was one of the ones Takeda had started bringing to practices and as he leafed through it he saw notes on all the game plans he’d ever mentioned, on the strong points and weak points of each player he’d discussed and how they could better themselves.

There were also little notes of inspiration he’d jotted down in the corners, thoughtful words he thought might help lift a players spirits even if they always did seem a little poetic and metaphorical.  He was a literary teacher after all, it was bound to bleed into this new part of him.

Takeda wasn’t like any of them.  He knew next to nothing about volleyball, had sort of been thrust into this sport, but... that didn’t stop him from trying his hardest to learn and understand this game that they all loved so much and obviously this notebook was just another reminder of how much the man cared about them and wanted to be a part of their successes and team.

All he’d been trying to do was talk to Ukai about something that he was still learning and was excited to express that knowledge and be a part of this… and he’d literally told the man to shut up as if it were nothing.

Ukai closed the notebook and took a deep breath.  Gone was the headache, replaced with a deep feeling of guilt at being nothing but an asshole of the greatest proportions.

“Sawamura!” he called, looking up to find the Captain getting ready to serve, his expression telling Ukai everything he needed to know about the others opinion of him at this moment.

“I want you to take over practice for the evening.  I… I need to go make… an… apology,” he said with a bit of a shamefaced look.

However, those words were enough to get Daichi to relax his demeanor slightly and he nodded, even offering a little smile.  

“Okay.  Just… be careful with our Sensei,” he said simply and Ukai couldn’t help giving a little nod of his own in understanding.

After grabbing his things and Takeda’s notebook he left the gymnasium, looking around outside just in case his boyfriend might still be around, but really, even he knew that he’d have taken off if someone had spoken to him like that.

That little realization only made the guilt build in his stomach.

With the school already locked up it meant that the only place left to go was their little apartment.

This wasn’t going to be an easy apology, but it was one that was best taken care of quickly and he set off toward their home.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Their apartment was only about fifteen minutes away from the school and near enough to Ukai’s family store that it made it a perfect location for the pair to move into.

It was small and came with all the little quaint furnishings any home would, but the warmth that he normally felt upon arriving was dulled by the feelings of what he’d done.

Closing the door behind himself he stepped out of his shoes and set them by the door.  The sun was still out, though hanging low in the sky and he could see that the lights had been turned on in the kitchen and living room.

“Sensei?” he called, dropping his bag by the door as well, though keeping the man’s notebook in his hands.

No response came to his call and really, he hadn’t been expecting one.

As he moved through the small kitchen and into the living room he found Takeda curled up on the sofa, a cup of tea resting on the coffee table in front of him and one of the man’s favourite books opened on his lap.  Any time Takeda was feeling down he’d always go for this book, one that held little poems that he’d written papers on in his school days and allowed him to step away from reality a bit.

Ukai hated knowing he’d chased the man so far as to have him trying to escape into his beloved book.

“Takeda...,” he began quietly, but was met with a little shake of his head.

“I-It’s… it’s alright, Ukai-kun.  I’m sorry,” whispered the other, his eyes still focused on the pages in front of him though he obviously wasn’t taking in any of the words.

“ _ You’re… _ sorry…,” Ukai said flatly, watching as the other man nodded and closed the book on his lap, setting it aside before drawing his knees up to his chest.

“Y-Yes.  I… I shouldn’t have been bothering you at practice.  I just… get excited about all the new things the team is learning and… I want to be a part of it too and learn with you!  I thought...,” he fumbled here a second, a tension in his voice showing Ukai that the older man had definitely gotten the wind knocked out of his sails from his comments and the guilt dug deeper into his chest.  

“... I thought talking it out with you was what I should be doing, but all I managed to do was distract you.  I’m sorry, Ukai-kun. I should… I should just be quiet and shut up while you’re trying to do your best. How can you concentrate with someone constantly chattering in your ear?  Please… forgive me?”

The more he spoke the smaller the man seemed to become, like he hoped he could vanish and blend in with the couch so that he wouldn’t be a bother to anyone ever again…

And Ukai couldn’t stand it.

“Takeda… you have absolutely nothing to apologize for,” the coach began, watching as his sensei shook his head, ready to form his rebuke before Ukai stopped him by pressing onward.  “You should feel free to ask me those questions anytime. You put a lot of thought and effort into what you do. I mean… look at this!”

He lifted the notebook that Takeda had left on the bench.

“You put all of my thoughts into something cohesive and you add little notes for things you think the kids might find inspirational!  I sure as hell can’t do that! The closest I ever got was a metaphor with alcohol and I’m pretty sure that that is definitely something you shouldn’t be doing with teenagers.  You’re thoughtful and caring and just because you have questions ‘bout something you’re unfamiliar with doesn’t give me the right to shout at you.”

As he spoke, Ukai watched as Takeda’s cheeks and ears started to flush a lovely shade of pink, a little smile growing over the coach’s face to see that perhaps he could still make this right.

Moving closer he settled on the sofa near his partner, setting the notebook on the table and reaching over to put his hand on the sofa between them, his offering to bridge the gap he’d made between them.

“I’m sorry for what I said to you today, Takeda.  I want you to feel comfortable asking me any and all questions you have and making comments about this and that.  I can’t promise that I’ll always be able to answer you or I won’t get busy focusing on the players, but I do promise that I will get back to you soon… no shouting involved.  I need to save that for the first years anyway,” he offered, hoping to get a little smile out of the man.

The last comment did seem to do the trick as his boyfriend’s lips quirked up and into a little smile. After a moment Takeda finally turned his head to look at Ukai, moving a hand down to carefully, gently take his partners.

“You should be a little easier on them sometimes.  Hinata gets enough yelling from Kageyama,” he murmured, though his voice was far more relaxed now, the tension Ukai had heard earlier no longer present in his voice and helping to unfurl that awful feeling in his own chest.

“Maybe I should leave that to you then, Sensei?  You can be in charge of yelling at our team. After today it’s going to take a lot of free food from the shop to get them back on my side,” he said with a snort as Takeda looked at him confused.

“Back on your side?  What for?” he asked simply and honestly.

“After I was a complete jackass to you, you should’ve seen the glares I got from our crows.  They’re quite protective of their sensei,” he said lightly, letting go of Takeda’s hand to shift closer and wrap an arm around him, pulling him snuggly to his side where the teacher was more than happy to cuddle closer.

However, hearing that the team had apparently been ready to defend his honour, Takeda’s ears and cheeks had taken on that pinkish hue again and he chuckled shyly.

“I’m sure they will be fine with you.  Besides, I’m not much of a shouter to begin with,” the older man said, Ukai’s lips already forming into a leer as his mind moved quicker and as he opened his mouth to speak Takeda instantly cut him off, blushing darker.  “You know what I mean! Don’t think like that!”

Ukai chuckled and hugged the man closer as Takeda hid his flushed face in his hands.

“I know, I know, Sensei,” he said lightly, pressing a kiss to his temple and soothing a hand along his side, getting a little shimmy from the other.

“So… am I forgiven?” he asked gently, watching as Takeda lowered his hands to reveal a still flushed face.

“Yes.  Yes of course,” Takeda said gently, looking back at his partner and making Ukai’s heart flutter slightly

“So you won’t listen to your dumb boyfriend ever again if he says something stupid like that right?” he asked, getting a little smile out of Takeda and making his own smile grow.

“Then when would I ever find the time to listen to you?” Takeda shot back, a teasing glint in his eyes as Ukai felt his own jaw drop at the comment.

“What?!” he gaped, getting a laugh from the teacher.

“Well… ask a silly question get a… w-wait stahahap!” Takeda squeaked as he felt the hand that had been settled against his side turn into a claw, fingers starting to seek out his most sensitive spot as he lay trapped against his boyfriends side.

“What?  Not so tough now are ya?” Ukai teased as he scribbled his fingers up the man’s side.  With Takeda’s one arm trapped between them he reached over with his free hand to grab Takeda’s other wrist, keeping his arm from protecting his now vulnerable side.

“AH!” Takeda yelped as Ukai’s hand now found some far too ticklish ribs to play with, his fingers easily gliding up and down as the poor literature teacher giggled madly, his glasses going askew as he shook his head.  “Staahahahahap! I’m.. I wahAhahAS j-just… just tehehehea-GAHAHA! NONONO!”

Whatever he wanted to say was lost in the brightest laughter Ukai had ever heard out of the other man.  His fingers had strayed up just a little too far and had brushed against Takeda’s underarm. Ukai paused a moment, lightly scribbling his fingers there once more and finding the other man practically leaping into his lap to get away from the sensation.

“Is this a good spot then, Sensei?” he teased, letting his fingers wriggle right into the center of his armpit and drawing a snorted laugh out of the other.

“YEEY-EHEHES!” Takeda answered truthfully because even when being tickled to insanity by his boyfriend he still couldn’t find it in himself to not give a proper answer.

“Maybe this will be my signal from now on instead of getting upset?  If I need a moment to focus I’ll just reach over and find one of these weak spots of yours.  Like here, or here… or what about here?”

Deciding to give the poor man a little breather he moved his hand from his underarm to reach lower, slipping his fingers under the other’s shirt to lightly spider over the side of his tummy, making the man kick out his legs and almost knock over the books and tea cup that were resting on the coffee table.

“OH!  Looks like we have a winner for best spot!” Ukai teased as he continued to vibrate his fingers against the sensitive spot, sending Takeda into the loudest, happiest laughter that honestly had Ukai chuckling along with him.

“OK-OKAYAhahAHAHA!  nO-NO moa-ahahare!” Takeda begged thruugh a wheezing laugh and finally Ukai decided to have mercy on him, simply pulling the other man close to his chest and soothing against his arm as he heard his sensei catching his breath.

“But honestly, Takeda… I really am sorry that I was so harsh.  It was uncalled for. I promise it’ll never happen again. And now I know how to get you to let me focus in a… kinder way,” he said lightly as he got a little snort from the other.

“K-Kinder?!” Takeda squeaked and Ukai chuckled, kissing his partners brow a few more times until he heard a breathless chuckle escape him.  “I-I suppose I can… I can live with that.”

“Good.  I’m glad to hear it.  Just like I’m always glad to hear you,” he murmured softly, feeling the warmth radiating from the other man now.

“Now you’re… you’re just being sappy,” the teacher teased, yipping as it earned him a little pinch, Ukai chuckling at the reaction.

“Oh, shut up,” he murmured fondly.

“Never.”

“Good.”


End file.
